Meeting
by 7ghostwriter
Summary: Since she was five, I-Pin hadn't seen Lambo. When will they meet again? And will they recognize each other? Little spin on the future I-Pin and Lambo who appear when the bazooka is fired off.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Meeting

**Rating: **T to be sure for the future; you'll never know what will come :)

**Pairing: **Lampin

**Summary: **I-Pin hasn't meet Lambo since she was ten. When will she see him again?

**Author Note:** Well, it has become more text then I thought it would, so this will definitely be a longer project. Thanks goes - as always - to Renren as my wonderful beta x3. And don't worry, I'm only getting started, so the next chapters will have more action in them :). I hope you enjoy reading and be so nice to leave a comment so that I know your opinions on this story.

* * *

-

-

The last time she had seen him had been five years ago, when they were still inexperienced and innocent – well, as innocent as an Italian mafia boy and a Chinese assassin girl could be.

Since then he had to leave for his home country to start his training to become a real Mafioso. She on the other hand had quit as a demanded assassin to start a life as a normal high school girl.

They had departed like they were best friends to begin with.

Like he never had annoyed her in his entire life and like she had never lectured him each time he was again close to trouble or beaten him up for his stupidity.

I-Pin had cried a bit when the family had watched until his airplane was only a little dot in the bright blue sky. He had been the only child her age which she knew since five. He had become something close to a brother for her over the years they spend together.

And now he was going home to be educated, but what would she do in the future?

Both Haru and Kyoko had hugged her gently and assured her that he would eventually come back, like he had never gone away.

And she had believed them, like all children do when adults promised them something.

-

Over the years she slowly got used to the now silent house in which only she and Mrs. Sawada lived, after Tsuna-nii-san had to leave for Italy half a month later, too.

She got busy with studying for her exams because she planned on going to a good college.

And even though she often cried silently in her room and wished everything would go back to the time before his departure, the years eased her pain until she didn't think too much about her companion out of her childhood days anymore.

Only letters or cards which arrived on important holidays in the Sawada residence reminded her of a boy in a far away country who was still in training to become a great hit man someday.

Sometimes she would spot his name on the cards where all guardians signed next to their boss signature, but other than that she mostly forgot that she had been waiting for him.

Occupied with the mornings at school, the afternoons working as a deliverer for a Chinese restaurant and the evenings more asleep than awake in her coaching school, she just didn't find time to think about people who where in Italy and not next door or in her close proximity.

I-Pin had just as much fun living her new live as much as she had trouble dealing with it.

It was something new, something exciting to work hard for your own happiness and not to perform mission after mission where everybody told you what to do or whom to eliminate.

Each day, I-Pin found that she didn't regret her decision to drop out of the mafia business.

A normal life suited her much, much better than the control she had been under until the age of ten.

This freedom was so refreshing and sometimes she still thought that it was a very nice dream from which she could wake up anytime soon.

-

But the calm, bright days continued, only interrupted when Tsuna-nii-san came over for a visit to see how his mother and she were doing.

He would never talk about his current job; he strictly separated work and vacation.

It wasn't that she didn't ask him on his first visit half a year later after he had left how Lambo was doing, but Tsuna-nii-san could only look sorrowful at her and tell her that he didn't know because the Bovino family had taken his education in their hands and nobody got information about his condition.

First, she had planned to go to Italy herself and force them to tell her how Lambo was doing, but Tsuna-nii-san had came the next day and handed her a letter over, smiling like only he could.

And she had known in an instance that he had guessed her intentions and used his position to gain information.

The letter had been very short and hastily written, saying in short sentences that everything was alright and that she didn't have to worry.

After this, I-Pin had never asked Tsuna-nii-san again about Lambo because she knew it must have caused him quite a bit difficulty to get such a fast and still not very satisfying answer.

Instead, she started to write letters to Lambo about her life, how she was doing in school, about her new friends, what she liked to do on vacations and how Mrs. Sawada was doing until she was almost thirteen.

But because of the unspoken rejection she had experienced while asking after Lambo, she never found out how to send her letters to him.

Still, she kept them all, hidden in a box under her bed.

-

With fourteen she got her first love declaration from a boy whom she had never even notice once at school. Naturally, she had turned him down, in a friendly but resolute way.

After that came a short talk with Mrs. Sawada and later a longer one with Kyoko and Haru, the next day in school I-Pin had been suddenly extremely aware of the looks she got from boys.

It frightened her how she could have ignored those guys who would wave or whistle at her, trying to buy her lunch or asking her to go to the cinema with them.

She had always felt confident around boys, but now she preferred to spend her time with her female friends. Her many admirers just plainly disturbed her.

Her long neglected abilities as assassin helped her to escape once or twice when she felt caged in between too many boys and her combat skills send the more persistent fans far away from their prey.

But still, I-Pin was as friendly as ever and always apologized when she had hurt somebody or simply underestimated her opponent.

So, her popularity stayed the same although less and less boys were interested in her as a girlfriend.

-

Half a year before her fifteen's birthday, she didn't felt uncomfortable anymore when a boy asked for her help or simply wanted to talk to her.

She passed all her tests with high marks and the money she saved for her future had become a save basis for her college days.

Sometimes, when she tidied up her room, she would stumble over her letter box.

Smiling, she would look through the pieces she wrote and tried to imagine how much Lambo had grown up over the years he had been away.

But it was impossible to picture an adult or simply more matured Lambo in her mind and so she would always end up laughing, thinking that he still ran around in his cow pyjamas.

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Meeting

**Rating: **T to be save for the future (made a mistake here last time V,v)

**Pairing: **Lampin, hints of Ryopin (jeah, I know I like weird pairings but the manga is to be blamed xD")

**Summary: **I-Pin hasn't meet Lambo since she was ten. When will she see him again?

**Author Note: **Here is the next chapter which already waited to be uploaded :). The third one will take some more time because I have to learn for my abitur. Thanks goes to Renren as my beta x3.

And also to ACSEHA and Mag-mus who have reviewed the first chapter. I'm much more creative if I know that people are really interested in this :). Thanks goes also to Patka91 who has reviewed quite a lot since my first ff and to Asuka-dono who did the same. And - hey, I have to use the chance ;) - to the other reviewers by my ffs which feature Lampin.

* * *

-

-

Time flew by faster than she ever believed it would and after her fifteen's birthday they got a letter from Tsuna-nii-san who invited them over to Italy to celebrate the five years he had successfully ruled over the most powerful mafia family ever.

Even though she looked forward to this meeting, I-Pin's thoughts were occupied otherwise lately since a little incident she had while delivering ramen.

-

It had happened for the first time a week after her birthday and she still couldn't make out what to think about it although it had happened quite a lot after her first travel.

There were moments when she – it was hard to describe - simply changed places with her younger self, meeting Tsuna-nii-san as he was still fourteen, often in company of Yamamoto and Gokudera. At the beginning, she had just ignored this weird occurrence, she even had thought is was a little day dream of her while she was on her delivery tour.

But after the fifth time, she had finally understood that she really switched times and went back to the past. Most people would be afraid, but she was used to weird techniques and it felt familiar, as if she had experienced it a long time ago, even though she couldn't really remember anymore.

After her master had sealed her bomb technique, she had lost some of her memories and although it didn't seemed to be important ones – she still knew all her friends – she felt kind of like she had lost something which was connected with Lambo.

That it had to do with a purple bazooka only entered her thoughts after she had met this weird guy with horns (he looked like he could be Lambo's brother) for the second time.

On her first visit to the past he had also been there, appearing right next to her after the smoke had cleared. They had looked shortly at each other, but they both came soon to the conclusion that they didn't know each other.

I-Pin had left rather fast after this weird meeting; she was still on delivery duty and hated it to serve cold food to costumers.

And while she was sure she didn't meet him before, his face appeared before her eyes for a whole week until she switched in time again.

-

With the date for the trip to Italy coming nearer, she was busy with preparing and didn't think about the boy (or man?) again.

Both Mrs. Sawada and I-Pin were excited to finally see this country where Tsuna lived and worked now with his guardians close by his side.

They left Japan in the early morning and arrived in the afternoon on the private airplane Tsuna had sent them.

Inwardly, I-Pin was not only thrilled to see all her friends again (Kyoko and Haru had left before her fifteen birthday to go study for a year in Italy), but she really hoped to meet Lambo at the party.

Sadly, Tsuna-nii-san had to disappoint her at the beginning, when he welcomed them at his personal airport. Lambo had left to train in Spain, he couldn't come.

I-Pin had smiled unhappily but forgot her disappointment very fast because the city tour they made in company of Gokudera and Yamamoto was just too interesting and funny to give her time to be gloomy.

Yamamoto had learned Italian over the past few years he and the others lived here and explained some words to them, so that Mrs. Sawada and I-Pin weren't too lost in the new environment.

However he still seemed to have problems with the most word pronunciations which let to weird misunderstandings when they went shopping.

Gladly, Gokudera always corrected him and used Yamamoto's faults to show them where they had to be attentive to not get in trouble like the rain guardian.

Therefore Mrs. Sawada and I-Pin spent a very pleasant time on their first day.

I-Pin admired the high, old buildings and learned through Gokudera a lot about Italian's history. At the end of the day they were invited to an expensive looking restaurant.

But soon after they started dinner, I-Pin wasn't intimidated anymore because with Yamamoto and Gokudera there it almost felt like home.

Their bickering over the food choice (which Gokudera won) made Mrs. Sawada and her laugh heartily.

While eating, both men assured Mrs. Sawada that Tsuna was save and well protected and that they would always look after him.

They told her and I-Pin (who didn't understand all details because she had become sleepy) what her son had achieved over the last five years and couldn't stop praising him (especially Gokudera).

When they returned to their exclusive hotel, both women were very tired but happy.

-

The next few days they met Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru who took them on trips to the countryside where they visited a vineyard and old remains of the Romans.

I-Pin was at awe how beautiful this country was. It seemed to be endless and there was always something new to discover.

After they left Ryohei near a forest ("This is a place to train for the EXTREME!") where he wanted to train for a while before they returned, the women made a little picnic on a sunny grassland next to a little river.

Kyoko and Haru told them about their college life and how different the people where here. Both were happy to have come here and promised Mrs. Sawada that they would look after her son and his friends.

Mrs. Sawada, a little tired from the tour, told them to wake her when they left, she wanted to take a short nap.

With her asleep, Kyoko and Haru took I-Pin to the river where they sat down and hang their feet in the chilly water.

Haru turned over to I-Pin who had waded into the middle of the stream to look if she could see fishes there.

"How is it, I-Pin? Did you find a nice boy at home?"

The question came totally unexpected for I-Pin and she nearly slipped on the stones in the water because she turned around too fast to face Haru.

Kyoko giggled lightly and came over to her.

"Don't be so curious, Haru-chan. I-Pin-chan doesn't have to tell us, if she doesn't want to."

She looked at I-Pin and smiled at the young girl.

"Right, I-Pin-chan? If you need to speak with somebody or if you have something that is bothering you, we're always there for you."

I-Pin, still a little bit flushed, smiled back at Kyoko.

"Sure, you're like big sisters for me! …And I don't have a boyfriend." She added while looking sheepishly in Haru's direction.

Kyoko smiled again and Haru came over to them with a short crow.

Before either I-Pin or Kyoko could react she had hugged them both with a cheerful laugh.

"Haru missed those times where we could meet whenever we wanted and just talked or went to eat cake." The brown haired girl blurred out.

I-Pin hugged both of them back.

"I missed you so much. After Tsuna-nii-san and everybody else left, I felt very sad and lonely but after you left it was even worse! I had nobody who really did understand my past or me like you do."

Before Kyoko and Haru could reply, a loud scream shocked them to paralysation.

"Whoa, a group hugging to the EXTREME and nobody called for me?"

And within seconds the three girls found themselves pressed together in the strong grip of none other than Kyoko's brother.

While Haru was struggling to get free and Kyoko assured her brother that he could let go and that they didn't plan this otherwise they would have surely told him, I-Pin could only laugh.

With this people she would always feel at home.

Mrs. Sawada who woke up from the noise they made, giggled and watched with a gentle smile how Ryohei carried the girls in his arms over to the river bank before he let go.

It was time to go back.

-

The next days flew over in a blur.

I-Pin was occupied with visiting and exploring the city, sometimes with Mrs. Sawada and Gokudera or Yamamoto, sometimes all by herself.

For the celebration in two days, she even was sent shopping from Tsuna.

It would be an official event and after that Tsuna would hold a private party the next day.

She and Mrs. Sawada were invited for both, so they needed new dresses to attend the exclusive dinner.

Because Mrs. Sawada went shopping with her husband, I-Pin didn't want to intrude the pair and instead had asked Kyoko and Haru to go with her.

But both had school until the celebration, so that Kyoko sent her shopping with Ryohei.

First, I-Pin had been a little worried if she could get anything while being accompanied by him.

It wasn't that she didn't like his character but he tended to exaggerate almost everything he was doing and created an even bigger mess while giving all he got to help people.

But on their trip he was polite and calm like she had never thought he could be, only overdoing it when she asked him on his opinion of the dresses ("That looks nice to the EXTREME!") . She could live with that, it made the trip even more fun.

Fortunately for I-Pin and without her knowing, Kyoko had had a long talk with her brother on how he shouldn't behave when he went shopping.

So I-Pin spent a pleasant afternoon with Ryohei in the city and was even invited to lunch by the sun guardian, all thanks to Kyoko. Or so it seemed.

-

Unknown to both Kyoko and I-Pin, Ryohei had remembered that he had met a girl in his youth who had looked exactly like I-Pin.

He had always wanted to ask her to join his boxing club and although he didn't manage it anymore, he had never lost interest in this girl who had had such a great fighting technique.

Even though he didn't understand why the little Chinese child did now look like this girl out of his past, he understood that she could properly fight just as good as well.

And Ryohei knew at least that much of women: if he wanted to ask her to a sparring match, she needed to be in high spirits.

Luckily for I-Pin, he never found the right timing to ask her.

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Meeting

**Rating: **T to be save for the future

**Pairing: **Lampin

**Summary: **I-Pin hasn't meet Lambo since she was ten. When will she see him again?

**Author Note: **I'm sorry it took me so long to update but currently I only have temporary Internet and also had many things to do for school. Thanks goes to Renren (my wonderful beta if you don't already know ;) ) and to all the nice reviewers, thank you so much for your support x3.

Okay, I admit Lambo is still not in this chapter but he will have his big appearance soon :). Because you all waited so long, I can at least say this, the next chapter has the dance party in it and I-Pin gets to dance with not less than three nice guys x3.

* * *

-

-

Finally the anticipated day had arrived.

Mrs. Sawada and I-Pin were told that they had time until five o'clock, then they would be accompanied by Ryohei and Yamamoto who would pick up Kyoko and Haru before that.

Together they would drive to the building where the celebration was hold.

-

First, Mrs. Sawada had tried to convince Tsuna-nii-san that they surely didn't need two bodyguards and that both young men shouldn't make a big deal about it.

But Tsuna-nii-san wouldn't hear any of her reasoning's and had told her that he felt a lot better when he knew that they were accompanied by his friends.

I-Pin had seen his somehow tired and sad look he had given his mother then.

She couldn't remember that Tsuna-nii-san had ever looked so old and worn out before in her entire life.

It made her unhappy that she couldn't do anything to make this look and the feelings it brought up in her go away.

What had happened in the years she hadn't seen him?

Judged by Tsuna-nii-san's reaction quite a lot, and mostly unpleasant things.

The look was gone as fast as it had crossed Tsuna's face and even though I-Pin was still worried, she knew that she couldn't do much to change Tsuna-nii-san's discomfort.

As he passed by her to leave the room, he stopped before her and patted her gently on the head.

"Did you find some nice dress for my feast, I-Pin-chan?"

I-Pin nearly cried about his question.

He must have seen that she was troubled by something and just typically for him, he cared more for others well-being than for his own.

She closed her eyes and gulped the approaching tears down.

Then she smiled at him.

"Yes, Tsuna-nii-san! I found a very beautiful dress while I was shopping with Ryohei-san. Thank you very much for giving me money to buy something so expensive and gorgeous!"

She bowed before him, unsure if she could hug him although he was now a Mafia boss.

Tsuna smiled at the little girl - or woman already? – in front of him.

"…You don't have to be so formal when we are alone. You see, almost everybody bows to me or acts like I'm some kind of god, unreachable and definitely not human in their eyes. I would be happy if at least you and my mom didn't do that, I am still the same boy who did look after you and Lambo when you were only five."

I-Pin lifted her head and looked up at him.

Tsuna grinned at her. "You know, you both gave me a hell lot of trouble back then…but I would do it all again, because it was as much fun as it was stress."

I-Pin giggled. Now he looked really like the kind and unsure boy she had got to know all those years ago.

"Thank you, Tsuna-nii-san." With that said she reached up and hugged him.

Tsuna was first surprised but hugged her back eventually.

"You see, my first and second dances are already promised to two nice ladies you know, but I would be honoured if you are willing to take the third one."

As he released her, I-Pin made a curtsy before him and laughed.

"I am equalled honoured that you ask me and accept gladly."

They laughed together but had to part soon after because Tsuna had to prepare for the celebration himself.

-

With Mrs. Sawada's help, I-Pin finished dressing up and putting make up on in time, only minutes before Yamamoto and Ryohei would arrive, they were both ready to go.

I-Pin's dress was not very fancy, but on the other hand not something simple.

It clung nicely to her form and she felt comfortable in it because it didn't reveal more than she wanted.

Mrs. Sawada herself looked really stunning in her dress and if I-Pin hadn't known her as long as she did, she would never have thought that Mrs. Sawada was already a mother and not some young, innocent girl.

Both Yamamoto and Ryohei were speechless when they made their way from the lobby of the hotel to the big limousine Tsuna had sent them.

But both recovered fast and complimented the women on their good looks.

Kyoko and Haru greeted them cheerfully as they climbed into the luxurious car.

Both looked very gorgeous in their dresses so that I-Pin felt a little bit off against them.

While they were young beautiful women, she was still a plain inconspicuous girl, inexperienced and childish.

While she was feeling a little depressed, Kyoko patted her gently on the shoulder.

"You look really beautiful tonight, I-Pin-chan! I'm glad that your shopping trip with my brother went so well."

I-Pin was startled because she was in deep thoughts but then smiled as she saw Kyoko's soft smile. Haru clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Kyoko-chan is absolutely right; Haru thinks you need to go a bit more shopping with us before you go home!"

I-Pin's smile widened. "I would love to do that! You both look so gorgeous tonight, Tsuna-nii-san will definitely be stunned."

At that both Kyoko and Haru blushed a lovely shade of red and became suddenly very silent.

While I-Pin was trying to figure out what she said wrong, Mrs. Sawada only giggled lightly.

-

After that the women chatted for the whole ride and so it seemed to them all to be a very short trip when Yamamoto finally opened the door and Ryohei announced with his loud voice that they had arrived.

Gentleman-like, Yamamoto offered each of them his hand to help them out of the car and together they walked – Kyoko and Haru accompanied by Ryohei and Mrs. Sawada and I-Pin by Yamamoto – to the big marble staircase where Gokudera already came towards them, waving and seeming very excited.

"Finally you have arrived! Did those stupid idiots do a correct job?"

Mrs. Sawada smiled at the now angry half-Italian who threw a death glare at both Yamamoto and Ryohei in turns.

"They treated us like real gentlemen should, Gokudera-kun, there is no need to worry."

"Has the party begun already?," Haru asked a little sad.

But Gokudera only dismissed her question with a snort and told them to follow him.

"I think that means 'no'," Kyoko whispered to Haru, leaning over her brother so that the other woman could understand her.

"He's just so grumpy because Tsuna left him the main control of the event! Octopus head is just nervous to the extreme, that's why he isn't very friendly," Ryohei shouted as he heard his sister trying to calm Haru down.

Gokudera turned around and growled at Ryohei.

"Who's nervous, lawn head?! I'm doing a perfect job; hopefully you don't disgrace Jyuudaime with your dancing style!"

"Hey, don't fight on such a nice day!," Yamamoto interrupted the quarrel before Ryohei could give an answer as response.

"Shee!," Gokudera hissed but turned around and stormed through the main port.

The other followed suit.

Both Haru and I-Pin gasped as they all finally stood in the reception hall.

-

-


End file.
